Got any sugar?
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Nico and Jason are college roommates, a certain blonde is their next door neighbor, Nico has declared him "hella hot" When Jason sees an opportunity, Jason takes opportunity, Nico makes sure Jason will regret taking opportunity. With Wills assistance, poor poor Piper is just collateral damage.. Solangelo and Jasper fluff, rated low T AU
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV**

 _knock knock knock_

i open my eyes and look at my clock, haha it's 7:29 on the only I have no classes.

"JAAASON! GET THE DOOR ITS TOO DAM EARLY!" I yell a my dorm mate even though he is in the bed across the room.

"No!" He says covering his face up with a blanket.

"Jason!" I trow a pillow at him and he finally gets up and looks through the peep hole.

"Nico! It's will!" Jason says and I sit up.

Will is the next door neighbor who's hella hot!

"Nico calm down, I'm going to answer the door. You cool?" He asks and I try to wrangle my bed head.

"I'm cool, I' chill." I get out of bed and throw a shirt on and sit at our desk grabbing the stress ball I play with while studying.

"Hey Will wassup?" Jason asks and will does a little wave thing at him.

"I was wondering if you had any sugar?" He says and I almost laugh that is the most cliché thing I've ever heard.

I look up at Jason and before I know it he grabbed my arm, got me out of my chair, dragged me to the door.

"This is Nico, you know Nico, Nico's gay, your gay, Nico's sweet as can be, Nico is better than sugar." Jason says and pushed me out the door against Will. The door shuts and I hear the lock click.

"Jason Wesley Grace!" I yell and will is just standing there.

"I honestly don't know what just happened." He says and then a smile forms.

"Ignore it." I say pounding on my own dorm door.

"Jason open up!" I yell jiggling the door handle

"No! My ship will sail!" Jason says and I turn to will with a red face

"Jason I swear to the gods open up!" I say and will puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Nico, give it up. he's stubborn." I sit down with my back to the door and Will sits next to me.

"You don't have to sit here, your door is unlocked." I say and he moves closer to me.

"Yes he does!" Jason says through the door.

"Oh gods hope he like freaking children." I growl and will looks at me weird.

"Oh, I'm poking holes in his condoms when I get back in our room." I whisper so Jason doesn't hear and will busts up laughing.

"What about pipes?" Will asks

"Shes just collateral damage, don't worry I'll get her a nice baby shower gift." I say smirking.

"I am slightly turned on by that not going to lie." Will says and I bring my knees up to chest and bury my face in my knees.

"Wiiiiiiiiiil." I whine and he likes his elbow into my side.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." I poke my head up and he is smiling.

"You're supposed to be scared that i would do that." I grumble.

"I don't think I have anything to be concerned about." He says happily and I want to kiss... I mean smack, smacl that smile off his face.

"Whys that?"

"I'm gay, no chance of me getting anyone pregnant." He says and I know that I'm going to regret this.

"Prove it."

He leans over, grabs my face and kisses me. Alright definitely do not regret this.

I hear the lock click and the door opens.

Fucking Jason. Will and I fall back and end up laying on the floor

"Oh damn! I'm I'm sorry it's just piper called for breakfast and I need to get past you guys so, don't mind me, continue what you were doing, just uhhh stay of my bed." He leaves and I sit up.

"Will, get me a push pin or a needle, get me something that can poke a small pin prick in a rubbery material." I say smirking evily and getting up.

"We should get them a nice car seat stroller combo." Will says standing up and grabbing my hand to help me up.

"We?"

"Yeah, Nico ive liked you for awhile, to be honest I didn't even need sugar but I came over to ask just to see you in the morning." He says and I blush putting my head done.

"Good gods not now I'm in my evil mode." I say and I grab the condoms from the drawer.

"And that kids is how uncle Nico got your mom and dad pregnant." Will says and I give him a cheeky grin


	2. Flash forward

(forgot to mention this is completely AU, I've brought some people back from the dead soo yeah AU)

Nico's POV

*ten months later*

~3:28 AM~

"This is becuase of us." Will leans in and whispers.

"Shh I said no one ever finds out about what we did that day." I scold looking around the waiting room waiting for my godchild's birth, Annabeth is the godmother.

Jason and Piper got pregnant, and I know what you're thinking, that was horrible of me but Piper's been hinting about a bigger commitment for awhile so I kinda just sped up the process, they're getting married December 14th.

Will and I have been together ever since that day and we moved in together a few months ago.

I look around the waiting room again and everyone is here.

Percy and Annabeth are snuggled on one of the very uncomfortable couches.

Leo and Calypso are grabbing us coffee down at the cafeteria.

Hazel and Frank are asleep on the floor.

Dakota is here with Gwendolyn, they're Jason's childhood friends I geuss, I don't know alot about them they've kept to themselves.

Thalia, Jason's sister is going to pick up my sister, her girlfriend, and bringing her here.

Piper's dad Tristan is back in the room right now.

They have so many people here who love them and care about them and it makes me smile. All these people came and took over a whole entire waiting room just for one little baby.

"Poor pipes, how long has She been in labor?" Will asks me and Percy perks his head up from Annabeth 's hair.

"Sixteen hours and twenty five minutes, you guys have been here for thirteen of those hours" he says returning back to his hair pillow.

"Becuase you're weak and needed sleep." Leo says walking in with coffee and Calypso.

"Okay I'm sorry but someone was taking so dam long with the coffee." Will says getting up taking his warmth away. He comes back with two cups of coffee.

"Hella hot warmth come back." I say. He sits down and I lean into him.

The room is quiet as we all sip our coffee.

A snore erupts the quietness. Hazel sits up suddenly from her sleep and plugs Frank's nose. He sits up and looks at Hazel, she smiles at him and kisses his nose.

"Alright Percy Annabeth we get the couch next time!" Hazel says rubbing her neck.

"Yeah yeah just shh shes sleeping." Percy says they called dibs on the one couch and will and I have the second couch.

"Hazel, here have ours, Nico and I are going to go walk around and then see Jason and Piper" wills says and I give a small whine of a protest

"Nico I've been thinking we, we need to talk." Will says trying to whisper nut it's a small room so everyone hears.

"OoOhH" everyone says in unison and I glare at each and everyone of them.

He grabs my hand and I reluctantly get up my heart pounding in my chest.

'We need to talk.' Those words make me so nausea.

"What do you want to talk about, will?" I ask my voice cracking slightly.

He looks around and there's a family pressed against the door to a delivery room. He shakes his head. "Not here."

It's official he's going to break up with me. He doesn't want to do it around people, so I won't make a scene. He's dumping me!

We go to the elevator passing the waiting room. The chairs have been moved so they are all facing the door they see us and all stand up.

Once we walk away I see a head pop out out of the corner of my eye.

Once we get to the elevator Will who still has my hand pushes the down button.

"W-will you're scaring me." I studder and Will let's go of my hand. The elevator opens and we go in.

Just before the door closes I get a glimpse of Leo coming out of the waiting room. Jes probably just going to see piper and Jason.

Will says nothing the whole ride down to the lobby. That doesn't help my near panic attack.

Alright deep breath, in, out, in, out. I'm okay I'm sure he won't break up with me.

 _Why wouldn't he dump you?_

Shut up voice. I don't need you right now I got enough worry without you.

The door opens and he grabs my hand again. The stairs door opens and then shuts again no one comes out.

"We're almost there." He says with a certain edge in his voice.

He takes me to the hospital chapel. The chapel is sound proof isn't it. I think it is oh my gods he's going to dump me.

We go inside and no one is in there. It's actually really nice in here, there's candles, some chairs and couches, it's dark, the only light it's coming from the stain glass windows.

"Nico." He says grabbing both of my hands and faces me.

"Will I get it, you don't want to be with me anyone." I say and a few tears slip down my face.

"Neeks, what.."

"W-will just stop, I'm fine. I'll get over you!" My voice is slightly rasing. I let go of wills hands and make my palms cover my eyes trying to force the tears away.

When I uncover my eyes will is down on one knee.

"I am an idiot." I say and tears fall down my cheeks, happy tears.

"Nico, I have loved you since I first saw you when you moved into the dorm, when we kissed that day we are never to mention. I knew I was a goner. I love you, I love the way you think you're this big bad thing when in reality you are this little harmless kitten. I have been planning this ever since it became legal for us to get married. I lived in fear becuase i was gay, I got bullied about it alot, so I hid it alot, but then I met you. I met you and I wasn't afraid anymore. God i Love you, and I never ever want to be away from you a day in my life. So will you please be my husband?" He opens the box and it's a black ring with a skull and flames etched in it.

"Will." I say in a small voice getting down on my knees so I am face to face with him.

"Yes, my answers yes." Will puts my ring on me. I give the man I love and who I want to spend my entire life with a kiss.

The door busts open and everyone from the waiting room comes busting in and tackles us In a hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all yell

"You followed us?" I asked trying to get everyone off of me.

"We knew." Leo says first and Hazel grabs my hand and looks at the ring.

"Nico you NEED to get Will a golden ring with a sunshine on it!" Hazel says.

Thalia and Bianca come rushing in and Bianca comes and kisses my cheek.

"il mio fratellino Sono così orgoglioso di te e la mamma sarebbe troppo."she says hugging !e right and I bury my head into her shoulder. (Translation: my little brother i am so proud of you and mom would be too.)

"grazie, grazie per avermi accettato." I say and I won't lie Im crying. (Translation: thank you, thank you for accepting me)

 **(AN I am finally over writers block and I am sooo happy! This will be a multi chapter fi, I was thinking 4 to 5 chapters depending on the reactions I get in this story. The next chapter will be some Jasper)**


End file.
